wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 24
Mellechowicz z wolna przychodził do zdrowia, ale że w podjazdach jeszcze udziału nie brał i siedział zamknięty w izbie, przeto nikt sobie nim głowy nie zaprzątał, gdy nagle zaszedł wypadek, który zwrócił nań powszechną uwagę. Oto Kozacy pana Motowidły chwycili Tatara, dziwnie jakoś koło stanicy myszkującego, i przyprowadzili go do Chreptiowa. Po doraźnym zbadaniu jeńca pokazało się, iż był to Lipek, ale z tych, którzy niedawno służby i siedziby w Rzeczypospolitej porzuciwszy, pod władzę sułtańską się udali. Przybywał on z tamtej strony Dniestru i miał ze sobą listy od Kryczyńskiego do Mellechowicza. Pan Wołodyjowski zaniepokoił się tym bardzo i zaraz zwołał starszyznę na naradę. — Mości panowie — rzekł — wiecie dobrze, jako wielu Lipków, nawet z takich, którzy od niepamiętnych lat na Litwie, i tu na Rusi siedzieli, teraz do ordy przeszło, zdradą się za dobrodziejstwa Rzeczypospolitej wywdzięczając. Owóż słuszna jest: wszystkim nie nazbyt ufać i bacznym okiem na uczynki ich poglądać. Mamy i tu chorągiewkę lipkowską, sto pięćdziesiąt koni dobrych liczącą, której Mellechowicz przywodzi. Tego Mellechowicza ja nie od dawna znam; wiem jeno to, że go hetman za znamienite usługi setnikiem uczynił i tu mi go z ludźmi przysłał. Dziwno mi też było, że go nikt z waszmościów dawniej, przed jego do służby wstąpieniem, nie znał i o nim nie słyszał... Że go Lipkowie nasi nad miarę miłują i ślepo słuchają, to sobie męstwem jego i sławnymi akcjami tłumaczyłem, ale i oni pono nie wiedzą, skąd on jest i co za jeden. Nie podejrzewałem go dotąd o nic anim też wypytywał na poleceniu hetmańskim poprzestając, chociaż on jakowąś tajemnicą się osłaniał. Różne ludzie miewają humory, a mnie do niczyjego nic, byle każden służbę pełnił. Oto jednak ludzie pana Motowidły złowili Tatarzyna, który list od Kryczyńskiego do Mellechowicza przywiózł, a nie wiem, czy waściom wiadomo, kto jest Kryczyński? — Jakże! — rzekł pan Nienaszyniec. — Kryczyńskiego znałem osobiście, a teraz go wszyscy ze złej sławy znają. — Razemeśmy do szkół... -zaczął pan Zagłoba, ale uciął nagle, pomiarkowawszy, że w takim razie Kryczyński musiałby mieć dziewięćdziesiąt lat, a w takim wieku ludzie zwykle już nie wojują. — Krótko mówiąc — rzekł mały rycerz — Kryczyński Tatar polski. Był on pułkownikiem jednej z naszych lipkowskich chorągwi, za czym ojczyznę zdradził i do dobrudzkiej ordy przeszedł, gdzie jako słyszałem, wielkie ma znaczenie, bo tam się widać spodziewają, że on i resztę Lipków na pogańską stronę przeciągnie. Z takim to człowiekiem Mellechowicz w praktyki wchodzi, a najlepszym dowodem ten list, którego tenor jest następujący. Tu mały pułkownik rozwinął karty listu, uderzył po nich wierzchem dłoni i czytać począł: „Wielce miły duszy mojej bracie! Posłaniec twój dostał się do nas i pismo oddał..." — Po polsku pisze? — przerwał pan Zagłoba. — Kryczyński, jako wszyscy nasi Tatarzy, jeno po rusińsku i po polsku umiał — odrzekł mały rycerz — a Mellechowicz też pewnie po tatarsku nie ugryzie. Słuchajcie waszmościowie nie przerywając: „..i pismo oddał, Bóg sprawi, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że dokażesz, czego zechcesz. My się tu z Morawskim, Aleksandrowiczem, Tarasowskim i Grocholskim często naradzamy, a do innych braci pisujemy, rady ich także zasięgając nad sposobem, jakoby to, czego ty, miły, chcesz, jak najprędzej stać się mogło. Żeś zaś na zdrowiu, jako nas wieść doszła, szwank poniósł, przeto człowieka posyłam, aby cię, miły, oczyma ujrzał i pociechę nam przyniósł. Tajemnicy pilno przestrzegaj, bo broń Bóg, aby za wcześnie się wydało. Niech Bóg rozmnoży pokolenie twoje jako gwiazdy na niebie. Kryczyński" Pan Wołodyjowski skończył i począł oczyma wodzić po obecnych, a gdy milczeli ciągle, pilnie widać treść pisma rozważając, rzekł: — Tarasowski, Morawski, Grocholski i Aleksandrowicz, wszystko to dawni rotmistrze tatarscy i zdrajcy. — To samo Poturzyński, Tworowski i Adurowicz — dodał pan Snitko. — Co acaństwo o tym liście mówicie? — Zdrada jawna; tu nie ma nad czym deliberować — rzekł pan Muszalski. — Po prostu wąchają się z Mellechowiczem, aby i naszych Lipków na ich stronę przeprowadził, a on się zgadza. — Dla Boga ! co za periculum dla całej komendy — zawołało kilka głosów. — Toż Lipkowie duszę za Mellechowicza by oddali i jak on im rozkaże, to w nocy nas napadną. — Najczarniejsza zdrada pod słońcem! — wołał pan Deyma. — I sam hetman tego Mellechowicza setnikiem uczynił! — rzekł pan Muszalski. — Panie Snitko — ozwał się Zagłoba — com mówił, kiedym Mellechowicza obaczył? Czym waćpanu nie powiedział, że renegat i zdrajca oczyma tego człowieka patrzy? Ha! dość mi na niego było spojrzeć! Wszystkich mógł oszukać, ale nie mnie! Powtórz waść moje słowa, panie Snitko, nic nie zmieniaj. Nie powiedziałżem, iż to jest zdrajca? Pan Snitko wsunął nogi pod ławę i skłonił głowę. — Podziwiać istotnie należy przenikliwość waszmość pana, chociaż, co prawda, to nie pamiętam, żeby go waszmość pan zdrajcą nazwał. Powiedziałeś tylko waszmość pan, iż mu wilkiem z oczu patrzy. — Ha! więc acan utrzymujesz, że pies zdrajca, a wilk nie zdrajca, że wilk nie ukąsi ręki, która go gładzi i jeść mu daje? Więc to pies zdrajca? Może waćpan jeszcze i Mellechowicza będziesz bronił, a nas wszystkich zdrajcami uczynisz?... Skonfundowany w ten sposób pan Snitko otworzył szeroko oczy i usta i tak zdumiał, że słowa przez czas jakiś przemówić nie mógł. Tymczasem pan Muszalski, który prędkie miał zdanie, zaraz rzekł: — Naprzód należy nam Panu Bogu podziękować, iż tak niecne praktyki się odkryły, a potem sześciu draganów wykomenderować z Mellechowiczem i kulą w łeb! — Potem tylko innego setnika mianować — dodał pan Nienaszyniec. — Zdrada tak jawna, że i pomyłki być nie może. Na to Wołodyjowski : — Naprzód należy Mellechowicza wybadać, a potem panu hetmanowi o tych praktykach dam znać, bo jako mnie pan Bogusz z Ziębic powiadał, wielce Lipkowie panu marszałkowi koronnemu na sercu leżą. — Ale waszej mości — rzekł zwracając się do małego rycerza pan Motowidło — całkowita względem Mellechowicza przysługuje inkwizycja, gdyż on nigdy towarzyszem nie był. — Moje prawo znam — odparł Wołodyjowski — i nie potrzebujesz mi go waćpan przypominać. Wtem inni poczęli wołać — Niechże nam stanie do oczu ów taki syn, ów przedawczyk i zdrajca! Gromkie wołania zbudziły pana Zagłobę, któren był się nieco zdrzemnął, co mu się już ustawicznie przytrafiało; więc przypomniał sobie prędko, o czym była mowa, i rzekł: — Nie, panie Snitko, miesiąc się w klejnociku zataił, ale dowcip waćpanowy jeszcze się lepiej zataił, bo i ze świecą nikt go nie znajdzie. Mówić, że pies, canis fidelis, zdrajca, a wilk nie zdrajca! Pozwól asindziej! waćpan już zupełnie w piętkę gonisz! Pan Snitko podniósł oczy do nieba na znak, jak niewinnie cierpi, ale nie chciał sprzeczką drażnić staruszka, a wtem też Wołodyjowski kazał mu iść po Mellechowicza, więc wyszedł spiesznie, kontent, że tym sposobem wymknąć się może. Po chwili wrócił prowadząc młodego Tatara, któren widocznie nic o złowieniu Lipka jeszcze nie wiedział, bo wszedł śmiało. Smagła i piękna jego twarz wybladła wielce, ale zdrów już był i głowy nawet nie obwiązywał chustami, tylko ją przykrywał krymką z czerwonego aksamitu. Oczy wszystkich wpatrzone były w niego jak w tęczę, on zaś skłonił się małemu rycerzowi dość nisko, reszcie kompanii dość hardo. — Mellechowicz! — rzekł Wołodyjowski utkwiwszy w Tatara bystre swe źrenice — czy znasz pułkownika Kryczyńskiego? Przez twarz Mellechowicza przeleciał cień nagły i groźny. — Znam! — odrzekł. — Czytaj! — rzekł mały rycerz podając mu list znaleziony przy Lipku. Mellechowicz począł czytać i nim skończył, spokój wrócił mu na lica. — Czekam rozkazu — rzekł zwracając list. — Jak dawno zdradę zamierzyłeś i jakich masz tu w Chreptiowie wspólników? — Tom o zdradę oskarżon? — Odpowiadaj, nie pytaj! — rzekł groźnie mały rycerz. — Za czym taki dam respons: zdrady nie zamierzyłem, wspólników nie miałem; a jeślim miał, to takich, których waćpanowie sądzić nie będziecie. Usłyszawszy to żołnierze poczęli zgrzytać i zaraz kilka groźnych głosów ozwało się: — Pokorniej, psi synu, pokorniej! Przed godniejszymi od siebie stoisz! Na to Mellechowicz począł spoglądać na nich wzrokiem, w którym błyszczała chłodna nienawiść. — Wiem, com panu komendantowi powinien, jako zwierzchności mojej— odrzekł kłaniając się powtórnie Wołodyjowskiemu — wiem i to, żem od waćpanów tańszy, dlatego ich kompanii nie szukam; wasza miłość (tu zwrócił się znów do małego rycerza) pytała mnie o wspólników; mam ich w mojej robocie dwóch: jeden jest pan podstoli nowogrodzki, Bogusz, a drugi pan hetman wielki koronny. Usłyszawszy te słowa zdumieli się wszyscy bardzo i przez chwilę panowało milczenie, na koniec pan Wołodyjowski wąsikami ruszył i spytał: — Jakże to? — Takim sposobem — odrzekł Mellechowicz — że wprawdzie Kryczyński, Morawski, Tworowski, Aleksandrowicz i wszyscy inni do ordy przeszli i siła już złego ojczyźnie uczynili, ale szczęścia w nowej służbie nie znaleźli. Może też i sumienie ich ruszyło, dość, że im się i służba, i miano zdrajców przykrzy. Pan hetman dobrze o tym wie i panu Boguszowi, a także i panu Myśliszewskiemu polecił na powrót ich pod chorągwie Rzeczypospolitej spraktykować, pan Bogusz zaś mnie do tego użył i porozumiewać mi się z Kryczyńskim rozkazał. Mam w kwaterze listy od pana Bogusza, które okazać mogę, a którym lepiej od moich słów wasza miłość uwierzysz. — Idź z panem Snitką po owe listy i przynieś je natychmiast. Mellechowicz wyszedł. — Mości panowie — rzekł prędko mały rycerz — wielceśmy pono tego żołnierza zbyt rychłym posądzeniem pokrzywdzili, bo jeśli on te listy ma i prawdę mówi -a poczynam myśleć, że tak jest — tedy to nie tylko kawaler akcjami wojennymi wsławiony, ale człowiek na dobro ojczyzny czuły, i nagroda, nie krzywe sądy, powinna go za to spotkać. Dla Boga? Trzeba to będzie prędko naprawić! Inni pogrążeni byli w milczeniu, nie wiedząc, co rzec, pan Zagłoba zaś przymknął oczy i tym razem udawał, że drzemie. Tymczasem wrócił Mellechowicz i podał Wołodyjowskiemu list Bogusza. Mały rycerz począł czytać, co następuje: „Ze wszystkich stron słyszę, że nikogo nad cię przydatniejszego do takiej posługi nie ma, a to dla dziwnej miłości, którą oni k'tobie płoną. Pan hetman gotów im przebaczyć i przebaczenie Rzeczypospolitej na się bierze. Z Kryczyńskim się znoś jako najczęściej przez ludzi pewnych i praemium mu obiecuj. Tajemnicę pilnie obserwuj, bo dla Boga, zgubiłbyś ich wszystkich. Panu Wołodyjowskiemu jednemu arcana dywulgować możesz, bo to twój zwierzchnik i siła ułatwić ci potrafi. Trudu i starania nie żałuj bacząc, że finis coronat opus, i bądź pewien, że za ową życzliwość matka nasza równą ci miłością nagrodzi." — Ot mi nagroda! — mruknął ponuro młody Tatar. — Na miły Bóg! czemużeś nikomu słowem nie wspomniał? -zakrzyknął Wołodyjowski. — Waszej miłości chciałem wszystko powiedzieć, alem nie miał jeszcze kiedy, bom po owym szwanku chorował; przed ichmościami (tu Mellechowicz zwrócił się ku oficerom) miałem tajemnicę nakazaną, któren nakaz milczenia zechcesz pewnikiem wasza miłość teraz znów ichmościom wydać, aby tamtych nie zgubić. — Dowody twojej cnoty są tak oczywiste, że i ślepy by im zaprzeczyć nie mógł — rzekł mały rycerz. — Prowadź dalej dzieło z Kryczyńskim. Żadnej przeszkody mieć w tym nie będziesz, chyba pomoc, na co ci moją rękę, jako zacnemu kawalerowi, daję. Przyjdźże dziś do mnie na wieczerzę. Mellechowicz uścisnął podaną mu rękę i skłonił się po raz trzeci. Z kątów ruszyli się ku niemu i inni oficerowie mówiąc: — Tośmy się na tobie nie poznali, ale nie umknie ci dziś ręki, kto cnotę kocha. Lecz młody Lipek wyprostował się nagle i przechylił w tył głowę jak ptak drapieżny dziobać gotowy. — Przed godniejszymi stoję — rzekł. Po czym wyszedł z izby. Uczyniło się gwarno po jego wyjściu. „Nic dziwnego — mówili między sobą oficerowie — burzy mu się jeszcze serce o to posądzenie, ale to minie. Trzeba nam inaczej go traktować. Fantazją ma on prawdziwie kawalerską! Wiedział hetman, co robił! Dziwy się dzieją, no, no!..." Pan Snitko triumfował po cichu i w końcu nie mógł wytrzymać, lecz zbliżywszy się do pana Zagłoby, skłonił mu się i rzekł: — Pozwól waszmość pan, a tak i ów wilk nie zdrajca... — Nie zdrajca? — odparł Zagłoba — zdrajca, jeno cnotliwy zdrajca, bo nie nas, ale ordę zdradza... Nie trać waćpan nadziei, panie Snitko, będę się co dzień modlił za waści dowcip, może się Duch Œwięty zlituje! Basia cieszyła się wielce, gdy jej pan Zagłoba o całej sprawie opowiedział, bo miała dla Mellechowicza życzliwość i litość. — Trzeba — mówiła — abyśmy oboje z Michałem na pierwszą niebezpieczną ekspedycję umyślnie z nim pojechali, bo tym sposobem najlepiej mu ufność okażem. Ale mały rycerz począł gładzić po różowej twarzy Baśkę i odrzekł: — O, mucho utrapiona, znają cię! Nie o Mellechowicza ani o ufność ci chodzi, jeno by ci się chciało w step lecieć i bitwy zażyć! Nic z tego... To rzekłszy począł ją raz po razu całować w usta. — Mulier insidiosa est! — rzekł z powagą Zagłoba. Tymczasem Mellechowicz siedział z owym przysłanym Lipkiem w swojej kwaterze i rozmawiali po cichu. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie, że prawie czołem w czoło. Kaganek z baraniego łoju płonął na stole, rzucając żółte blaski na twarz Mellechowicza, która była mimo całej swej piękności po prostu straszna, taka malowała się w niej zawziętość, okrucieństwo i dzika radość. — Halim, słuchaj! — szeptał Mellechowicz. — Effendi — odrzekł posłaniec. — Powiedz Kryczyńskiemu, że mądry, bo w piśmie nie było nic, co by mnie mogło zgubić. Powiedz mu, że mądry. Niech nigdy wyraźniej nie pisuje... Oni mi teraz będą jeszcze bardziej ufali... wszyscy! sam hetman, Bogusz, Myśliszewski, tutejsza komenda — wszyscy! Słyszysz? Niech ich mór wydusi! — Słyszę, effendi. — Ale naprzód w Raszkowie muszę być, a potem tu wrócić. — Effendi, młody Nowowiejski cię pozna. — Nie pozna. Widział mnie już pod Kalnikiem, pod Bracławiem i nie poznał. Patrzy we mnie, brwi marszczy, ale nie poznaje. On miał piętnaście lat, jak z domu uciekł. Ośm razy zima od tego czasu stepy pokryła. Zmieniłem się. Stary by mnie poznał, ale młody nie pozna... Z Raszkowa dam ci znać. Niech Kryczyński będzie gotów i blisko się trzyma. Z perkułabami musicie porozumienie mieć. W Jampolu także nasza chorągiew jest. Boguszowi wmówię, żeby u hetmana ordynans dla mnie do Raszkowa wyrobił, że stamtąd łatwiej mi będzie Kryczyńskiego praktykować. Ale tu muszę wrócić... muszę!... Nie wiem, co się zdarzy, jako się ułoży... Ogień mię pali, w nocy sen ode mnie ucieka... Gdyby nie ona, byłbym zmarł... — Błogosławione jej ręce. Wargi Mellechowicza poczęły się trząść i pochyliwszy się jeszcze bliżej ku Lipkowi, jął szeptać jakoby w gorączce: — Halim! błogosławione jej ręce, błogosławiona głowa, błogosławiona ziemia, po której chodzi, słyszysz, Halim! Powiedz tam im, żem już zdrów— przez nią... Pan Wołodyjowski 24